Corazón e Instinto
by Srta Infernal
Summary: Al llegar triunfantes a la aldea, se celebra una gran fiesta en nombre de los héroes. sin embargo Kikyo vuelve por lo que le pertenece, en este caso Inuyasha tendrá que elegir entre: una promesa pasada o la flor que crece en su interior. Inuyasha tendrá que elegir que es lo que lo ata a ella... Corazón e Instinto...


**Corazón e Instinto**

_By: Srta_Infernal_

El lugar era verde rosa y lleno de vida. Estaban en un prado el pasto y arbustos verdes un pequeño bosque de arboles de sakura era precioso, muy serca se dibisaba 4 siluetas humanas o eso aparentaban.

-inuyasha... ¡ABAJO! - pum. Se escucha un golpe seco contra el suelo-.

Inuyasha un chico mitad humano mitad bestia, mide 1,85m, es de cabellos largos lacios color plata, hermosos ojos ambar, tes algo bronceada, un fisico de dios griego un hanyou es rimido en siertas ocasiones, posesivo, arrogante, orgulloso y sobretodo guapo. Que ahora llase en el suelo.

-arg.. Ka... Kagome-dice el ojidorado-

Kagome una chica que mide 1,64m, de cabellos largos azabaches y algo ondulados, ojos chocolate tes blanca, un bello cuerpo con curvas remarcadas de estrecha sintira vientre plano piernas largas senos del tamaño ideal redondos y firmes. Humana es una chica muy temperamental, amable, valiente y de gran corazon.

-ya ya chicos... Podrian esperar sus peleas para otro dia hoy estoy feliz ¡DEROTAMOS A NARAKU! - grita un monje pervertido-.

Monje. Su nombre es miroku mide 1,83m es de cabelos corros atados en una pequeña colita ojos azul oscuro tes blanca un hentaii de primera. Es amable un estafador profecional valiente se la pasa coriwndo a las chicas pidiendo tener a sus hijos pero es de un corazon sincero y considerado... Aveces.

-tienes razon miroku... Ahi que selebrar-dijo una esterminadora con una gatita en su hombro (nr/ ya me estoy cansando de escribir descripciónes). - no es asi shippo-no habia solo cuatro personas si no que este estaba en el hombro de miroku-.

Esteminadora su nombre es sango es mide 1,67m es de tes blanca cabellos lacios cataños ojos igual bello cuerpo piernas largas sintura estrecha senos furmes y redondeados. Es amable sincera una gran amiga de gran corazon y espiritud junto a su gatita de dos colas son un gran equipo.

Shippo un zorrito demonio de cabellos rojizos ojos verdes tes blanca con una cola peluda de zorro mide unos 0,39m no se save. Es amable cobarde molesto y cargoso pero algo es seguro que no abandonaría a sus amigos por mas en peligro que el este.

Tras la derrota de naraku hace unas horas atras nuestros amigos se dirijen a la aldea de la anciana kaede a selebrar ya que la aldea al saver de la derota de naraku organizaron una fiesta de victoria y despedida.

Al llegan donde kaede todo estaba decorado perfecto todos felices excepto un hanyou que no paraba de pensar en si cumplir su promesa o ser feliz su cabeza le dolia tanto pensar en ese par de chicas desiguales pero similares.

-chicos los felicito.. A todos-dice la anciana kaede con una sonrisa- aah inuyasha devo hablarte-se dirijio al joven con orejas de perro.

El chico la sigio a dentro de la cabaña mientras la castaña y azabache se ponian a espiar la conversación con mucha pasiencia mientras el monje y el zorrito las miraban con una gota de sudor calledo de sus frentes.

(Comienzo de la canción)

Dentro la cabaña...

-que ocurre vieja kaede - la corta no le agrada ni un poco esperar.

-inuyasha mi hermana kikyo dice que disfrutes de este dia ya que en la noche vendra a por ti... Haci seran felices los dos en el infierno juntos. - dijo la anciana con tristeza mirando el suelo.

Afuera de la cabaña...

Las chicas ambas estaban en shokc no podian creer que la miko muerta se lo llevara a su amigo su compañero y el no ponga resistencia alguna eso lastimaba los sentimientos de la miko del futuro.

Inuyasha sale como si nada y se sienta bajo un arbol para tener una seria conversación con su amigo pervertido pero fiel.

Las chicas charlaban.. Ya anochesia mientras el híbrido dormia estaban por servir el banquete de la noche y los héroes ahi estaban menos el peli plata. La azabache sale en su búsqueda pero se encuentra con quien menos quería.

-oye vete.. Niña tengo que llevarme a inuyasha - dijo una mujer de fria mirada a la azabache-no deves venir a buscarlo -.

-kikyo porque quieres llevartelo? DEJALO SER FELIZ!! - kikyo la mira con una mirada asesina pero la azabache no se inmuta.

Inuyasha por el grito de la azabache habría los ojos oara ver esa escena entre rivalidad, las occerva y occerva cada movimiento de ambas y vio como la miko kikyo tomaba su arco y una flecha apuntando a la miko del futuro . De la garganta de inuyasha sale un feros ruido un rugido salvaje pero no es escuchado en esto escucha la lo que le dijo miroku en su platica fue como su conciencia.

¡¡¡INUYASHA TU MALDITO PERRO... ERES UN IDIOTA QUEDATE CON LA QUE TU CORAZON PROTEJA A QUIEN SALVASTE MAS DE MIL VECES A QUIEN CELASTE EN MUCHOS MOMENTOS ¿A QUIEN? ¿EH? SOLO TU CORAZON E INSTINTO LO SABE TU LA RESCATARAS Y SI ES LA EQUIBOCADA LA DEJARAS MORIR... !!! DIME TU AMAS A LAS DOS PERO TU INTUTO Y CORAZON SOLA A UNA KIKYO O

-kagome - los gritos del monje lo habia puesto a pensar asta quedar dormido al final el tenia razon - yo elijo a kagome-

Xxx

Kikyo la tenia apuntando, kikyo sabia que no necesita nada especial que gaste sus fuerzas e energias solo con el filo de su flecha estara perdida. La azabache demostraba su enojo y rabia.

-¿que aras ahora ka-go-me.? - al decir eso suelta la flecha en dirección a la muchacha pero.

Cuando kagome se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde esquibarla la sacerdotisa era mas lista y rapida pero la azabache contaba con perro guardian que antes de que la flecha la toque inuyasha la tenia a esa flecha en su mano partida en dos.

Kikyo no entendia y se decidio en preguntar-inuyasha ¿estas listo? - dijo con una sonrisa esta no se percato de las marcas en las mejillas del hanyou se habia transformado en youkai.

-si kikyo estoy listo - dijo con su vos mas ronca de lo normal eso iso que kagome lo occervara detenidamente y al darce cuenta se asusto pero no se movio-estoy listo para dejarte ir - eso impacto a ambas azabaches.

\- a que te refieres con eso?? -

Inuyasha toma por una muñeca a kagome y se da vuelta para caminar-lo siento kikyo pero elijo a kagome-al decir eso empieza a caminar sin dale importacia a la sacerdotisa.

Kikyo quedo paralisada ya su alma no tenia nada que hacer el habia roto la promesa su cuerpo se desvaneció en un monton de almas que empezarán a bagar por el mundo pero unas no que fueron directo a la chica que el hanyou tenia de la mano llevandosela.

-in.. Inuyasha ¿estas bien? - pregunta algo asustada.

-kagome... Si solo que.. - se destransforma se da la buelta y la mira a los ojos, el estaba decidido nada lo aria cambiar de opinión - te amo-.

Con esas dos palabras kagome llora de la alegria para que inuyasha le seque las lágrimas con su manos y al terminar el trabajo este la besa.. Un beso dulce con mucho amor y ternura.

-te amo-dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**THE END**

**Que os pareció no sean malas ... es que .. Sólo tenía nueve .. o diez .. uno de esas dos ..**

**Sasshonara.**


End file.
